1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to rotary pumps and specifically to a rotary pump construction having a pair of rotors with intermeshing vanes.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows rotary pumps or compressors wherein rotors having vanes cooperate with oppositely rotating valves to provide a pumping action. Representative of the prior art are the following list of patents and copies are furnished for the record.
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. ______________________________________ A. W. Gardes 1,704,938 P. Taverniers 2,786,332 A. Graham 3,612,735 F. F. Newsom 3,621,820 McGahan et al 3,989,413 Bates 4,086,880 ______________________________________